One Edge of Denial
by rions
Summary: Valentine's party. Love confessions. Jealousy. Tezuka had to deal with all of them. TF, MR. Pleasr R&R!


A Tenipuri fanfiction:

The Edge of Denial

Disclaimer: if they're mine, this series won't be titled "Prince of Tennis" anymore, you know?

Warning: shonen-ai, OOC (can't help it . ) and perhaps grammatical errors…

* * *

It's the morning sunlight which made its way through the curtain's gap that woke Tezuka up from a dream he couldn't even recall of that morning. He raised his palm up before his myopic eyes to protect them from the brilliant, yet too dazzling light. It was after they finally got used to the brightness that he slowly turned around to find a figure so familiar – that he could even recognize when he's asleep – there, staring outside the window. 

The captain softened his gaze at the sight. "Ohayou…" he soothed an usual greeting that was barely audible.

"Ohayou."

Even though it was unclear without his glasses, he could see a smiling face turned to him, looking like a beautiful seen-through glass doll shone by the morning grace.

"How's your sleep, Tezuka?"

"Fine." And a nod. Tezuka sat and laid his head on the bed head without even bothering to move from his position, eyeing the other that was proceeding towards him.

"Aah, that has always been your answer." The fair haired boy sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at the still window, hand gently slipped under the blanket and searched for Tezuka's before gesturing something idly on it. "Is it that pleasurable to sleep with me?"

Tezuka snorted.

A chuckle was heard as the smaller body leant against his board shoulder. Tezuka closed his eyes, feeling content as he traced a familiar fragrance, that of the latter's hair, skin, and perhaps slightly mixed with his own body's scent in it. Soft and serene, it could almost lullaby him back to sleep.

"Fuji…"

"Hn…?"

And silence.

The captain ran his fingers through Fuji's soft auburn locks and gently curved a thin smile. This was perhaps the best way to initiate his day, knowing that a chaos was waiting for him at school.

Yeah, right. Chaos.

His mind drifted to what happened yesterday in the clubroom, right after the regular afternoon practice.

"E? Valentine's party for couple?" blue eyes dilated as Kikumaru heard Momoshiro's statement. "How come I didn't know anything about it, nya?"

"Really?" the sophomore blinked in confuse, "Then, what do you think all _this_ ruckus is about?" He pointed outside the clubroom, where a bunch of admiring fans – be it boys or girls – were waiting for them to come out.

"Uh, well…" the redhead sweatdropped at this. "You're right, Momo. I think I've been having too much lesson lately to notice the announcement. You know the exams are _that_ near!" He pouted and popped a vein out of his head, feeling annoyed every time the physics formulations came upon his mind.

"Maa… Maa… Eiji…" an effeminate voice interrupted. Fuji chuckled and patted his classmate's shoulder lightly.

Momoshiro closed his locker and started wearing his white uniform. "Now, we shouldn't ever get in this clubroom again or we'll be trapped in like forever."

Fuji snickered, "Does that mean you're going to change on the court?"

"That would be a good fanservice, nya"

"And a good stimulator for their hysterical scream," Momo added as he did his last button.

Tezuka merely sighed. He didn't remember how he ended up approving the party's proposal.

-

"Aaarrrrggghh! I'm really not good at rejection!" Kikumaru complaint in depression after he finally got away from the last confession that day. "It feels so heavy to do… . "

"In that case, Eiji," Fuji remarked, "You should just tell them that you're dating with Ooishi."

The acrobatic player turned bright red at this. "Hee? No way! You know I can't!" He shook his head firmly, trying to efface the image of him 'dating' with Ooishi. Well, he does date him, but… Oh, anyway, he then came up with another question, "Then, why don't you do so, Fuji?"

Tezuka was sure he saw Fuji sent him a meaningful look before replying, "Saa, it's pretty fun to see their expression when being rejected."

Liar. The captain exhaled a deep breath as he saw Momoshiro and Kikumaru dreaded at Fuji's words. Indeed, the prodigy had always enjoy the pleasure of seeing other people suffer, but Tezuka comprehended far better to know the real answer to Kikumaru's question.

It was them, he pondered. Them and their reputations. For the sake of 'the captain' and 'the prodigy', both had promised to draw a line between them, at least at school; a line that limited each other from doing something that could result people's contemplation that their relationship were more than something called teammates – although that would be actually precise -. Tezuka had the experience of enduring those disgusting look set at them, and was not ready to receive _that _very look every single day at school.

He was just… not ready.

A gentle nudge from Fuji woke him up from his reminiscence. Opening his eyelid slowly, he tilted his head and murmured, "Hmm…?"

Fuji stared up right into the hazel eyes with a slight naughty glint reflected on his cerulean ones, then he placed his finger on Tezuka's nose idly, "Are you going to skip school just to sleep with me again?"

"…" Tezuka knew better than to answer Fuji's question. He then got up and reached his hand out to the drawer next to his bed, searching for his glasses, only to find that they were not there.

"Looking for this?"

Hearing the latter's voice, he turned back and found him wearing his glasses.

"Fuji, that's not good for your eyes." Tezuka took his glasses off Fuji and put them on, then he stared at the prodigy for a while before capturing his lips into a quick, short kiss. He then got down the bed and walked to the bathroom to prepare for another day in his rather monotone life.

"Your myopia are really that deep, eh?" Fuji mumbled a rhetorical question under his breath as he stared at Tezuka's distancing back.

As the sound of sprinkling shower imbued the room, Fuji knew it was safe enough to stop pretending and he diminished his smile. The blue eyed boy then threw himself back to the bed and gazed onto the unattractive ceiling, trying to suppress the uneasy feeling he had in mind.

_/So deep that you can't see I'm waiting…/_

-

It was an usual afternoon practice on court, despite that some members were made run laps by Tezuka due to their lack of concentration caused by conversation about tomorrow's Valentine party. Meanwhile, the situation off court was not much different from what there was days before, admirers cheering for the regular members as they played against each other. It wasn't actually a rare scene to see even in their other uneventful days, except for the increase of the number, that reach two or three hundred percent – ask Inui for detail -. And at one corner of the court, their new member that had gained quite some fame, Echizen Ryoma, was facing some girls, undeniably fans of him.

The freshman merely continued drinking his Ponta as he listened them half-heartedly, seemingly not interested of the topic, which was none other that how commendable he was. In fact, he's completely not interested on any topic that's not tennis. Tennis, Karupin, and a certain loud sophomore.

Momoshiro, that was playing against Kawamura at the moment, shot a life threatening glare to those girls.

_/Get off _my_ Echizen/_

_-_and his next smash broke the poor ball.

-

On the other hand, Echizen was just wondering if somebody could just stop the drabbling real soon before he blurted out the most un-sensitive statement he had in his mind, when…

"Another love confessions, eh?"

A familiar voice broke his thought. Fuji was behind him, clinging his arms on his shoulder. "Your popularity sure is increasing, ne?"

"Oh, are you afraid that it's getting higher than yours?" Echizen smirked. Just how arrogant could he be?

"Mada mada dane." Fuji mimicked his junior's words, resulting a 'Ceh' from the still smirking latter. He then shifted his gaze to the girls that were watching them beyond the fence and smiled, "but still, I have to say my deepest apology to all of you…" He paused and gained questioning looks from all of them, not to exclude the wonder boy in his arms.

_/And why exactly is that/_

"because Echizen-kun is _booked_." His next clause was clear, loud enough to be heard even at the other corner of the court, which caused Momoshiro to drop his racquet and miss a perfect chance ball Kawamura gave despite that it was his specialty.

Tezuka would have choked on his drink had he not been the stoic captain of Seishun Gakuen.

-

Silence hardly ever hung on the way home of Echizen and Momoshiro since the older boy had always a topic he could converse about, and this was what made that day uncategorized 'usual'. Even the sophomore's cheerful hum could be heard nowhere.

The freshman unconsciously tightened his grip on his senior's shoulder, as though he'd fall from the bike if he didn't do so. He never hated silence, but he absolutely didn't prefer muteness when it came to the moments he spent with Momoshiro. It just felt so… wrong.

Momoshiro himself was surprised by the sudden pressure added on his shoulder. He braked the bike, making the younger boy bumped onto his back and ouch-ed.

"What did you do that for?"

"What did you do that for?"

Both blinked to hear their unison asked question.

"Do what?" the older boy asked again without even bothering to look back.

Echizen rubbed his forehead that reddened a bit, "_That_." He stressed his word, making sure that Momoshiro grasped the meaning implied: the silence.

Momoshiro was not dense in term of understanding the latter. "Because you did _that_." He, too, emphasized his last word, regarding to the incident between Echizen and Fuji earlier.

The wonder boy gave a thoughtful look before a smirk crept upon his lips. His usual smirk, "Heeh… Are you, by any chance, jealous, Momo-senpai?"

"E?" The spiky-haired boy turned fuchsia at this. It was fortunate that he hadn't started to ride his bike again, or both of them would have been stumbled into the ditch.

"I see." The smirk went even wider. Momoshiro knew this even without turning back. The annoying bratty face was already that familiar in his mind.

"You did all that just to see me jealous?" He then shot back after some seconds of another silence.

Now, Echizen didn't expect this question. Nor did he expect his face to also get warmer when he noticed that the latter turned red even on his ears. He silently pouted, unable to find a way to reply, but then managed to get at least something out of his lips. "…it's not like I did it on purpose."

"You could at least refuse." Momoshiro muttered. Okay, jealously, if you want to put it that way.

"Well, he did save me from the trouble." Echizen lowered his head down a bit, an expression indicating that he was admitting something he's too arrogant to do. "besides…"

A full pause follow, and the sophomore decided to steal a glance of the boy with the corner of his eyes.

"besides…" the younger boy resumed, "he didn't mention to whom I was booked to…"

Momoshiro's violet eyes widened when he realized that he had just fussed over an insignificant thing. He mentally blamed himself for being not smart enough to grasp the connotation. Softening his gaze at the bright red taint on Echizen's cheek he could see through the marrow sight from his shoulder, he started riding his bike again. This time, lightheartedly.

"So, may I know who this person that booked you is?" he asked.

Echizen leered. There, he's back to his usual self. He listened to Momoshiro's humming for two or so beats before answering, "That, I won't tell. Especially to someone who's jealous with no particular reason."

"Echizen, that's unfair" Momoshiro –halfly- whined.

"Yadda."

"Echizen, come on…"

"Yadda."

"Echizen"

"Ya.dda."

"Tell me or I'll kiss you."

"Ya—eh?" the boy stunned at the last sentence, silently wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him.

Upon reaching the residence of Echizen, the sophomore then stopped his bike, got down, and faced the younger boy that had just also got his feet on the ground. "So…?"

Echizen grinned.

"Yadda."

And Momoshiro kissed him fully on the lips.

-

The bus they took was empty, as it was pretty late indeed. Seeing this when he entered the bus, Tezuka straightly proceed to his favorite place, on the rearmost row, next to the window. Fuji followed him there and took just the adjacent seat. He then settled his duffle bag under his seat and leant back to let loose his weariness after a day of practice.

Contrary to that of the former two's, their 15 minutes journey home was rarely filled with words. Tezuka exhaled a deep breath, enjoying the soft warmth radiated by the sunlight through the glass window.

The light tickle he felt when Fuji's strands touched his sensitive neck startled him a bit. Turning around, he found the prodigy lying his head on his shoulder. "Hm…?"

"…just wondering…" Fuji replied rather casually, eyes set on the empty seat in front of him like there was something that could appeal him there, "If you'd go to the valentine's party with me…"

Tezuka didn't comment.

The brunette smiled at this. "Aa… It's the 'line' isn't it?" He said again without waiting for a reply as if he could read through the captain's mind. But then, perhaps he actually could. Tezuka recognized well the feeling of being stared right through by him. It was time like that when he felt his barrier mask devoid, mind completely read by the piercing blue.

"I thought you'd go with Echizen." The older boy muttered low, averting his gaze back to the passing scenery outside the window.

Fuji chuckled. Tezuka was sometimes too slow to notice the simple tricks he played. "What if I didn't?"

"But you did." A short and quick reply, from which Fuji could tell that he didn't want the topic to develop further.

"Hmm… Jealous, aren't you?" The prodigy laughed.

Tezuka slightly frowned. Of course, Fuji and his pranks. The latter would pay for any risk to see him fuming in jealousy. He still remembered how Fuji laughed and described it with one word 'priceless' the last time he did. Knowing this, he planned not to answer the question, but then Fuji's laughter again broke in and his dignity made him decide not to be humiliated any further.

"I'm not." Tezuka tried his best to be as expressionless as ever when giving the curt reply, but just like what had always happened, it didn't work on the other boy.

"I supposed that means 'yes'." Fuji replied and stared up to the captain's face.

Being aware of his upcoming defeat if he opted to reply, Tezuka attempted to, again, keep his mouth shut. Silence was his only forte to escape from the game Fuji played.

"Don't worry, I promised not to pass that line, didn't I?" Fuji said again and surprised Tezuka when he saw a hint of forlorn gleam on the blue orbs for a split second. Only a split second, and a smile was back on the prodigy's face, leaving Tezuka wondering if what he saw was indeed true.

There was a silence for some minutes then, before Fuji continued, eyes shielded Tezuka from seeing into it, because the bespectacled one might find out that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him back then when he saw those gleams.

"I won't do something harmful to 'us'…"

-

School hall. What a great setting.

Tezuka sighed. Here he was, sitting at one corner in the bustle enjoying the so called Valentine's party they held there. It was a full house, the captain noticed that no one he knew was missing from the party, (and we know, as the student head Tezuka had the ability of knowing almost all students studying there). Most of them were sitting on a table for two – like he was , either chatting, eating, watching the sappy romance act conducted by the drama club, or simply enjoying the mood of Valentine's day, when Cupid was said to work hardest. Some other were just wandering around or gossiping.

To his fortunate, the term 'couple' they used here didn't necessarily mean 'lover', because if it was, he wouldn't finally concur to be present there accompanying the prodigy.

The captain shifted his gaze from the crowd that started to make him feel uneasy of the admiring look to the empty seat across his which belonged to none other than his 'couple'. He had been sitting there alone for some minutes, waiting for Fuji that hadn't been back since he excused himself to answer a phone call he got because it was apparently too noisy inside.

It might be an important call, Tezuka mused. Still, a part of his ego couldn't think of something he'd allow to be a reason important enough that Fuji abandoned him here, in the middle of a party alone, when he's not a persona fit for a party and after all his effort coming here.

It's not that he's being possessive, but…

A scream that was loud enough to beat the voice of the people around and reach his ears made him put his train of thoughts to a stop. He turned around to see the source of noise, which he considered might be comparable to that of Atobe's fans if they all had been on a tennis court instead of a rather formal party, and found Fuji there, as the center of attention in the middle of his adoring groupies.

Tezuka frowned, silently wondering why the erratic beat his heart made started to make him feel perturbed. He didn't bother looking for a logical reason to it, though, having enough question he had to answer in mind.

What did Fuji actually ask him to come for? To be left sitting alone watching him spending his moments chattering with all his fans?

Why was Fuji still smiling while facing it?

And why the hell must he, Tezuka Kunimitsu, of all people give a damn care?

Either consciously or not, Tezuka clenched his fist tight, as if he was holding a racquet and about to return a heavy ball like those Kawamura shot. He completely comprehended that everyone had the right to love someone and show their feelings, but just because he restrained himself from showing affection in public, it didn't mean that they can get that close to _his_ prodigy (we would have agreed with Fuji that the look in his eyes was indeed priceless, if we see how the stony captain fuming jealously).

Now, he would have come to Fuji and dragged him away from the crowd if it wasn't for the limit line they had drawn.

Wait—they?

Tezuka was stunned by what he asked himself then. It gave a whole new series of questions, let the previous ones unanswered.

Was it really _they_ who draw the line?

Now that he thought of it, he had always been the only one holding back to retain his sanity while the prodigy cast all his provocations on him, and not helping to keep their promise at all, although he had never really gone beyond the limit even when he had the chance. Fuji could be very devilish when he wanted to, but he never broke his promise. Of that, Tezuka was sure of.

He sank himself in silence, noises form all sides of the room faded, as he evoke the look he saw on Fuji's eyes the other day. What was it for? Is it that hard for Fuji to stay this way? Wasn't it for their sake? The captain thought and thought, his usually sharp brain didn't help at all in terms of feelings.

It was then, it occurred him. The most rational reason that he could find out was perhaps, just perhaps, that the blue eyed had never seen that line as a barrier to protect the reputation of a 'prodigy'. That Fuji was never afraid to lose his pride and even to receive all the disgusted look people will give.

Thinking of that made Tezuka actually feel offended. It just meant that Fuji had been staying before the limit to protect 'the captain' and 'the captain' alone? Absurd. Why must he be the one protected?

Tezuka didn't make a hurry assumption that all his remarks were right, but he was indeed tired of all the ridiculous ideas that might emerge even further if he didn't conclude it now.

He then jerked off his seat and proceeded right to where Fuji was, the center of the room. Hazel eyes were fixed on the figure standing there, as if he'll vanish from his sight if he just blinked for one second.

As he diminished their distance, some of the girls stopped their chattering, aware of the coming guy. Apparently, the prodigy noticed this, he turned back to find his partner staring sharply at him and greeted with an apologetic smile, knowing that he had made the other waited.

"Ah, Tezuka, sorry, I was- "

His words were never resumed, eyes widened in reflex when the impulse of Tezuka's lips pressing against his was sent to his spinal cord.

"Te-…" surprised, he almost backed off and parted their lips, but Tezuka didn't fail to give just the right push on Fuji's neck to draw him closer and catch his lips once again. Hazel searched deeply into cerulean, silently assuring that it was okay, that 'they'were okay.

The atmosphere was then forgotten, and even if people do stare at them with the hating look, he knew he didn't really care. The kiss didn't last long, they parted after some seconds, yet it was enough to send everyone in the room to a state of shock.

Tezuka closed his eyes, for a while he imagined the consequences his behavior could cause. That would provide a good mental test for him, but then, who cares. School days were only a month to go.

Fuji smiled as he regained his breathe, eyes never let go of Tezuka's behind the glasses, wordlessly fancying over a lustful thought as he saw the shadow reflected there, being satisfied that Tezuka finally understood his desire. "And what was that for?" he circled his arms around the captain's neck and drew their face closer.

Tezuka smirked.

"A love declaration."

And once again he locked the latter's lips into a kiss. Be damned what others might think.

-owari-

omake: The other sides of the room

Momo: What are you looking at, Echizen? drank his juice

Echizen: Tezuka-buchou kissing Fuji-senpai

Momo: oh…

…

-choked-

WHAT!

Echizen-smirked- hnn… yarujan da na, buchou…

-

Kikumaru: Ooishi your choco's are yummy as usual! You'll make a good housewife, nya!

Ooishi: Eiji, sonna- Eh- O.o! Ah…

Kikumaru: What is it, Ooishi? You're even redder than my hair is, nya!

Ooishi: Ah-eh- er… oh- you shouldn't look, Eiji! Close your eyes! Tezuka, you shouldn't do that! And oh, is Echizen watching? He can't… Aaah! Eiji, I told you not to look!

-

Inui: hmmm… Tezuka made the starting move… I didn't expect this… Hmm… Ii data…

Kaidoh: fushuuu……… (considering if he should take the first move too)

…

fushuu………(as red as a burnt snake X3)

-

-owari na no da-

a/n: thanks for reading! Sorry if it was lame… . can't help it… Anyway, please review? puppy eyes

Credit goes to dear aqua-chan, for being my beta-reader. And to rav-chan and asagitsuki for your support by writing a particular lovely fic. XD

Happy Valentine to all! And happy belated Chinese new year to who celebrate it too!


End file.
